Hatsuyuki
by eternallyweird
Summary: [OneShot] [Kuwabara X Yukina] Five days before Christmas Kazuma gives Yukina a gift that she'll never forget ... [Fluff Alert!]


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially not Yu Yu Hakusho and Starbucks.

Yes, another fiction … But I am graduating soon, and will have plenty of time to do my other stories.

The title of this story is "Hatsuyuki" meaning the first snow of winter.

(?) This is an author's note.

Warnings: Fluff alert, Kuwabara X Yukina pairings, other stuff related to other anime, and bad spelling and grammar. Maybe a bit of an out of character mostly for Yukina unsure right now.

* * *

**Hatsuyuki **  
_By: xinsanexdreamerx_

* * *

Today was December 20, only a few more days until Christmas Day. Already, there were people caroling Christmas ballads, and houses brightly decorated with lights and ornaments; many people ransacking stores still doing some last minute Christmas shopping, and other things

Tugging at his homemade navy blue wool scarf, Kazuma Kuwabara, bundled tightly in a dark overcoat walked down the icy cement road. He sighed at a puff of cold air escaped his lips, and faded away by the passing truck. He rubbed his hands together noticing the friction of wool on wool. He attempted to increase his speed.

'_Only one more block,'_ he thought propelling his legs to his full extent. Finally arriving at the proper place. He stood outside gazing upward at the green "Starbucks" sign. He straightened his coat, and stood tall as he entered the glass double door.

He sighed again, as he felt upon his pale skin the warm air. He walked slowly to a table taking a seat at a table nearby a window. Kuwabara exhaled the deep smelling the strong aroma of coffee. He took off his scarf and over coat placing it neatly on the back of his chair. He stretched his long legs and relaxed.

Ever since Yukina took a job here. Kuwabara had been the most supportive. He always picked up Yukina everyday after his classes, and would often wait until her shift was over and would also do any term papers or other work.

"Kazuma-_san,_" a gentle voice said. Kuwabara snapped out of thought as he met his dark eyes towards the petite koorime.

"Yukina-_san,_ is your shift done yet?" he asked.

"Today, I'm taking over the closing shift," she said with a smile, "One of the workers had to attend an engagement party,"

"Oh," Kuwabara said.

"Would you want me to wait for you?" he asked.

"If you want," she responded as she tied her marine hair in a tight ponytail. She brushed off the coffee residue off her green apron, Kuwabara smiled at her as he brushed some off her shoulder.

"Arigato Kazuma-_san," _she said.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Yukina asked him.

Kuwabara nodded and said, "Anything is fine," Yukina smiled as she walked off preparing the order. Kuwabara looked outside the window, and stared upon the street. He watched as a little girl barely at the age of 9, and a young boy at the age around 7.

'_They are probably related,'_ he thought comparing each of their facial features. He watched as the two siblings were bickering at each other. The young boy pulled his sister's hair, and was now being chased by her. A tiny laugh escaped his lips, and formed a smile. He remembered those days when he used to bug the hell out of Shizuru, and he still does in a more "mature" way.

He looked away, and watched at Yukina as she carefully and slowly making coffee. Kuwabara than returned watching the window the two children were gone. Now, a couple one at their late teens they walked hand in hand laughing and smiling. Kuwabara couldn't help but smile.

"Kazuma-_san,"_

Kuwabara snapped out of thought once again, and had almost knocked the coffee out of Yukina's hand.

"You coffee is ready," Yukina said handing the cup of coffee to Kuwabara. Kuwabara took the cup, and brought it to his lips.

"Arigato Yukina-san," he said now drinking the hot thick liquid.

"I hope it's not too strong," Yukina said taking a packet of sugar and ripping it open.

"It's fine," Kuwabara said, "You make a wonderful cup of coffee," A hint of pink tinted Yukina's cheeks as he said that.

"Arigato Kazuma-san," she said smiling.

"WOW IT'S SNOWING!"

Kuwabara and Yukina looked outside the window, and it was snowing. Yukina grinned and her crimson eyes sparkled, but Kuwabara's lips formed a slight frown. Yukina acknowledged this and stopped smiling for a moment.

"Kazuma-san, do you like snow?" she asked him. Kuwabara stared at her for a while and finally said.

"No," he said bluntly.

"Well I do," Yukina said.

"Gomen Na-,"

"Don't apologize. It's your own opinion," she said as she brought her index finger toward his lips. Kuwabara gawked at her a moment, and all Yukina did was smile.

"Kazuna-san," she started, "Do you know what snow becomes when it melts?"

"Water," he said automatically.

"Wrong!" she exclaimed, "When snow melts it becomes spring,"

She stared at the window closer, and the glass mirrored her reflection making her scarlet eyes stand out more. She smiled again, and Kuwabara looked at her contently.

"I knew it would come," Yukina said, "It's always beautiful," She took a small sip of her coffee.

"It must be a great memento for you… it must remind you of your homeland," he said and regretted what he said. Yukina had always ignored the topic of Makai and ice country. It would often remind her of her lost twin brother and her own mother.

"Yes, it is but," she paused for a moment and took another quick sip of her coffee.

"At least this time, I know spring would come …" Yukina said, "Ever since I was a young child I was told many tales of spring,"

* * *

"_Yukina-chan … do you know what spring is?" Rui asked Yukina. Yukina sat solemnly across from her weaving the hole in her kimono. She looked up to her guardian and her eyes brightened but were dulled by the ice country atmosphere. _

"_Yes, it's a beautiful time in Ningenkai when the snow melts and all the vegetation begins to grow again," said Yukina._

"_Yes, that is spring … but do you know why we don't have spring?" Rui asked Yukina again. Yukina played a puzzled look on her face, and she brushed back her hair. _

"_I don't know," Yukina admitted, "Why don't we have spring?"_

_Rui's lips curved into a small smile, and she pulled back a small strand of Yukina's hair tucking it behind her ear._

"_It's because … one can classify their feelings by hatred and love … but even though there is no war in ice country … no fighting …our hearts are frozen within the winter,"_

_Rui closed her eyes, "And in Ningenkai people can hope for a spring because … even though they live in pain … even though they live in a cruel world … they can tell that person they loved them …"_

_A tear escaped her eyes and crystallized down her cheek, "When the snow melts … spring will come … fresh and clear … the ice that once surrounded them … melts easily within their own warm memories,"_

"_But to feel the warmth of spring … one must feel pain … and the koorime fled from this pain … frozen within their own icy hearts … we live in pain … the pain of the affection of love,"_

"_Rui-san, I want to know … I want to feel the spring," Yukina said Her crimson eyes downward to the floor, and tears overflowed her eyes._

"_I want to see the spring someday … one day," she continued._

"_With the person I care for," she wiped the tears off her eyes with her kimono sleeve._

"_But this is my childish wish," Yukina said smiling. Rui stared at her, and answered._

"_It's not childish to want to be loved,"_

* * *

"Yukina," Kazuma called. Yukina snapped out of thought and looked at Kuwabara smiling. Yukina took a long sip of her coffee, and Kuwabara did the same.

"Yukina-san," began Kazuma.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Yukina-san, I'm glad I've met you," said Kuwabara. Yukina gasped and sat there quietly.

"K..Ka-,"

"I'm glad I've met Yukina," he said again.

He took her hand clasping it gently into his, and whispered in her ear.

"I'm happy that I fell in love with you,"

* * *

Author's Notes: Most of these lines are based on the anime "Fruits Basket" I'm so sorry but I've been watching it a lot and it has been affecting me …

Leave a comment.

Flames are necessary.

Reviews are praised.

Reading is thanked.


End file.
